My Protector
by kittenfangs69
Summary: Harry escapes with the help of the goblins after the near death of Sirius at the DOM, determined to get out of Dumbledore's grasp and keep his friends safe. Choosing a property in Forks Washington Harry meets a coven of vampires, one of which is his mate Jasper. Befriending the local wolf shifters b/c of his animagus form Harry finds his home.
1. Chapter 1

My Protector

Chapter 1

"I have to get out of here," Harry whispered to himself, "I almost got Sirius killed... all my friends killed, and for what? Some stupid prophesy that in the end means nothing? They ship me back here like they don't even care, like they don't know." Pressing his swollen cheek against the cool window `this weather seems perfect for how I'm feeling' the self-deprecating chuckle soon turned into hysterical giggles ending with him grasping the ribs he knew where broken. `Why did they think threatening Uncle Vernon would do anything? All it did was cause more trouble.' As soon as I walked into the door the beating started, more viciously than usual. Usually it takes a few days for Uncle Vernon to be worked up enough to keep beating him after he went down. Harry sighed, I don't know how much more I can take, what good am I doing here anyway? How am I supposed to defeat Voldemort when Dumbledore allows me to continue being abused, tries to keep my inheritance from me. He wants me beaten and ignorant, he wants me to die no other explanation for why he won't train me. Because if any half-trained Hogwarts student could win this war than there wouldn't have been one in the first place. I need to just leave that way I won't be putting anyone in danger anymore. Wait… that's it "I just leave... I can disappear, but how? I'll write Gringotts surely the goblins will help for a price." With that he quickly penned his request and begged Hedwig to be quick but safe. The knowing glint in her eye before she swept out into the night sky brought warmth to his chest as he lay on the rickety cot provided for him and tried to catch a few hours of sleep before the Dursleys woke.

Jerking awake at the banging on his door he hissed as the sudden motion grated against the scabbed over wounds on his back, "I'm up Aunt Petunia." Quickly making breakfast not even trying to sneak a few pieces of bacon Harry managed to finish just in time for the two whales of the family to lumber downstairs, the glower directed at him meant no good as he ducked his head and fled to his room. Upon entering Harry cooed at his beloved owl eagerly anticipating the response from Gringotts he gently untied from her leg, feeding her treats and fresh water before opening it caressing her beautiful feather before turning to the envelope.

Lord Potter- Heir Black,

We at Gringotts would be happy to assist you in escaping your former guardian's clutches. Enclosed is a list of properties you own abroad, we suggest one of your properties in America in one of the non-magical areas. As soon as you have selected check next to the chosen property and we will ready the house for you and acquire the proper documents.

With much Respect, May your Gold flow and Your Enemies Bodies fall before you,

Griphook

Head of the Potter Estates

"YES! Oh yes thank you thank you thank you Hedwig we're going to be free!" the grin quickly slipped from Harry's face when he heard the enraged shout from his uncle at his outburst. He should know better than to do anything that might be heard. Quickly stuffing the parchment under his mattress and shooing Hedwig out the window, he bowed his head inwardly screaming as he waited for his uncle to punish him. Hopefully this would be the last time he would have to endure this, the last time his uncle would put his hands on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward stared at his mate, just as shocked as Alice at what they just saw. The whole family soon joined them, aware that something big just happened. "Jasper," Alice whispered..." Your mate." Not even a second passed before questions and cheers came forth the whole family disbelieving and ecstatic. They all had been worried about Jasper being the only unmated vampire in the coven. He grew more and more sullen, withdrawn and aggressive as the years passed. The cheerful mood soon stopped when they noticed that Jasper had yet to say a word, frozen where he stood. "Jasper what's wrong" Said Esme, her concern breaking through his shock, "My mate… I have a mate" he whispered brokenly, picking up on what his brother was thinking Edward rushed forward grabbing Jaspers shoulders, "Why would you think you don't deserve a mate, why didn't you say something? Has this always been what you thought?"

Wrenching out of Edward hold Jasper glared at the floor, "Everything I've done, the lives I've taken I always just assumed this was my punishment. What kind of mate would I be anyway, who could want someone with such a past?"

"Oh Jasper," Alice broke in," I've seen him, he's so beautiful and perfect for you I couldn't even describe how happy you'll be! Rosalie will even envy his looks." Rosalie scoffed at this and Alice quickly added, "after we buy him some clothes first of course, I wonder why he wears those rags but no matter he will be adorable. "Before Jasper could ask Edward cuts in saying, "He will be starting at Forks High as a Junior like me and Alice." While the Cullen's spent the weekend eagerly awaiting the coming school year for the first time in years Harry looked upon the coming school day with dread. The goblins arranged things quickly but not quick enough, July 30th came and Harry woke to see Remus's smiling face and Petunia screeching for the freaks to get out. 'I'm glad I always keep a glamor on' Harry quickly thought as he grinned back and excitedly gathered his things. The two weeks he spent at Grimmuald place where as usual both amazing and heart breaking.

Harry could feel the wounds on his back becoming infected but the only people who seemed to notice any of his discomfort where Remus and Sirius and he would bet his Firebolt a large part of that went to their heightened senses. When nothing happened to Harry on his birthday, not even a power boost Dumbledore couldn't hide the anger in his eyes quickly rushing toward the floo not even offering a goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, everyone seemed to just brush this off and Harry spent the day enjoying a lovely birthday party with all the Weasleys, Hermione and his family Remus and Sirius. Dobby even stopped by giving him a lovely pair of thigh highs he sewed for him out of silk causing Ron to laugh hysterically saying it was Dobby's way of telling him to get a girl but later, once everyone was asleep Harry called him back and hugged Dobby firmly, telling him about how perfect they were especially after he used some of Ginny's hair removal cream. Dobby was the only one who knew of his love for pretty and soft things. The wizarding world would destroy him if they knew he liked anything slightly soft, he was meant to be a warrior after all. Everything went normally, with Harry bring a bit more emotional as usual. Often sleeping with Remus or Sirius and spending as much time with everyone as possible they all wrote it off as the effect of the Ministry incident. Harry knew different though. He knew he was leaving. And late one night when Hedwig delivered the portkey provided by Gringotts and all the paperwork he would need, Harry kissed his father's goodbye and walked to the park just outside of the wards and with tears in his eyes Harry whispered the activation word, "freedom" and was whisked away to a street in London near the airport to prevent any possible tracking by magical means.

Arriving at the little cottage Harry had chosen was slightly anticlimactic. Being completely worn out Harry stumbled to the Master suite and promptly fell asleep, only waking up to an irate Hedwig demanding to be luxuriated after such a taxing flight. After setting up her perch Harry took his first look around. The 'cottage' if it could be called that was much larger than he was expecting. Large open rooms with expansive windows brought a smile to his face, his love for space obviously coming from his upbringing and the light colors chosen by the goblins only added to the spacey feel. The furniture was obviously more for comfort large plush chairs and a huge brown couch covered in colorful fluffy pillows took up the living room alongside a fully stocked entertainment center. Not even wanting to contemplate the movie choices made by the goblins Harry went into the kitchen and grinned. The large fridge and cupboards already stocked, Harry couldn't help but stroke the stained oak of his new kitchen table before starting a pot of coffee and magically unpacking his few belongings, "I guess I'm gonna have to go shopping." Harry groaned to himself. Shopping did in fact NOT happen. With school starting in just over a week Harry had to rush through the memory charms he had ordered so he would be up to an appropriate level in muggle schooling, although he tried to keep his studies up while in Hogwarts it was practically impossible especially with how he hid most of his knowledge and studies from everyone anyway. Gritting his teeth as his back dragged painfully against the seat of his Jeep Harry couldn't help but ask himself once again why he didn't learn more healing spells knowing his dependence on potions was biting him in the ass. "Once things settle I'm going to stock up on everything I need in the wizarding section in Seattle. And get some catalogs so I can owl order anything else I need in the future." After Harry's passionate vow to himself he continued to have fun learning how to drive his new car thoughtfully provided by the goblins along with a wicked looking motorcycle.

Monday morning came too soon and Harry quickly dressed in one of the few outfits he had that looked decent, a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt Hermione bought for him one Christmas. Thinking of his friends brought tears in his eyes as he quickly shoved his Weasley sweater back into his trunk opting for a worn flannel shirt under a plain black hoodie he bought at the airport. His new backpack full of school supplies felt odd on his shoulders, pulling his bandaged uncomfortably as he grabbed the lunch he packed for himself and the keys to his new car. Taking a deep breath Harry drove down his driveway gazing at the thick trees that eventually thinned out as he drove out of the beautiful forest his house was in, he forced himself to think positively sure that muggle school wouldn't be that bad. Driving into the school parking lot he ran his fingers through his hair and promising himself he would be ok and walked into reception getting his schedule and school map from a cheerful older woman running the desk who then instructed him where the student parking lot was located.

As Harry's car pulled into the student parking lot all five Cullen siblings stiffened and turned noticing the new car before anyone else. Their attention focusing on eager to see their brothers mate, the first thing Jasper saw was inky black hair tumbling down past petite shoulders, "He's so small. Look up, Look Up, I wish he would look up" growled Jasper, he nearly crowed when at that moment brilliantly green eyed peered shyly up behind jagged bangs, but shoulders quickly hunched in when he noticed all the stares and he hiked his backpack further up and sped towards the school. Jasper could feel the waves of discomfort and anxiety coming from his mate causing his growling to increase in volume. Emmett quickly grabbed his arm before he went and tore apart everyone whose offending eyes where making his precious mate uncomfortable. He didn't even register the scent of old blood and sickness that came from his mate until Rosalie mentioned something about it causing Edward to join in on restraining him. Why was his mate hurt? Who dare hurt his mate? His snarling grew louder as he was forced into the woods by the school. "Jaz, you need to hunt before you scare off your mate, is that what you want?" whispered Alice. "I would NEVER scare my mate never." Quickly biting into the neck of the deer offered to him by Edward.

While this was going on Harry stood before the first class of the day. English class. Quietly handing his slip to his teacher he went to the seat he was directed to and nervously smiled at the tall blonde kid sitting next to him. "Mike Newton" he said offering his hand. "Harry Black" The strange boys grin widened, "Your hands so tiny". Before Harry could respond the girl in front of him whipped around nearly smacking him in the face with her hair "MIKE," she hissed nearly spitting in her fury "why would you SAY something like that, 'Maybe she's like Hermione, Harry mused, Sticking up for people and all. Turning around she smiled and leaned uncomfortable close over the desk, "Jessica Stanley nice to meet you." Cringing Harry thought 'Maybe a slutty Hermione". The day continued along those lines with people staring and Jessica and Mike introducing Harry to all their friends, which seemed to be EVERYONE, not giving him a moment to himself as they herded him to each class talking about everything and nothing filling him with useless gossip leaving him dizzy and slightly nauseous but glad that he was being accepted.

'Thank god I packed my own lunch,' Harry thought as lunch finally came. He had every intention of running outside while everyone else was in line somewhat overwhelmed, he was too used to having Ron and Hermione to ward off large groups of people, even when they tried to mob his to get a look at the Boy-Who-Lived but he froze when he spotted them. 'Vampires,' he panicked eyes going wide, 'golden eyes? Veela, no what think think I know they aren't human.' While Harry was panicking so where the Cullen's, his inner dialog being recited by Edward for the rest of them to hear.

Sensing Rosalie's growing fear and anger at their secret being known Jasper quickly ended all discussion promising a painful death to anyone who even thinks of harming his mate, knowing no one could beat him even if they ganged up on him. Edward stopped before he whispered, "I think he's a wizard Carlisle has told me about them, he learned about them while staying at with the Volturi" Alice nodded as she texted the question to their father hoping he would be able to confirm or deny that theory while Rosalie glared at Jasper who had suddenly caught Harry's gaze.

A strangled gasp escaped his throat as he fell into those amber pools, Harry didn't know what was going on as his magic whipped around inside of him pulling him towards the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Curly honey blonde hair lay tousled stopping just above the nape of his neck, the top styled a bit thicker and longer framing the slim and elegant face like a halo of bronze and gold, the somewhat long face with a strong jawline just begged him to drag his fingertips across the sharp lines and an aristocratic nose completed the dark princely look as those Amber eyes devoured his soul. 'He looks like a Roman sculpture' Harry whimpers inside his mind. Broad shoulders and thick chest lead down to a tapered waist being hugged perfectly by a blue button-down shirt. 'Those buttons have a difficult job and I wish they would just quit. Oh Merlin, I think I'm going to faint' mused Harry as his gaze lowers to thick muscular thighs and those tight jeans clearly not hiding an impressive package, 'Sweet baby Jesus crucify me I can't breathe' thought Harry as his gaze is once again caught by those deadly orbs framed by impossibly thick blonde lashes, 'Oh… Vampire. Vegetarian Vampire.' And with that Harry promptly passes out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Only Emmett and Rosalie stepping in his path and holding him back kept him from rushing towards his mate, instead Edward was the one who came to his submissives aid. His only redemption was keeping those fool humans away from him as he called their father alerting him that they were on the way to the hospital. Someone had thought to alert the principal who had brought the school nurse but it was too late, I had already scooped my precious mate up and held him protectively to my chest as my family gathered behind me prepared to drive to the hospital. "Mr. Cullen do you know what happened to Mr. Black here?" asked the nurse. Edward smoothly cut in before I could respond, "he seems to have passed out we already called our father we are bringing him to the hospital right now he seems to have hit his head quite head on the way down so regardless to why he fainted he will need to go to the hospital, would you happen to know his full name for his admission to the hospital?"

"oh uh… his name is Harrison. Harrison James Sirius Black. He's emancipated and doesn't live with anyone that I know of" Jasper growls at that, his mate shouldn't be living alone, vulnerable to the many dangers out there. Such a small delicate little thing shouldn't ever be alone. Looking down at his beautiful mate he swears he will never have to fend for himself again as he speeds up at the scent of blood, 'I guess he really did hit his head.' Once they all got into Edwards stupid silver Volvo they sped off to the hospital and Jasper gently ran his fingers though his mate's soft hair fingering the few curls hidden in the thick tresses before searching for the offending wound. "He's bleeding but it's not from his head?" he mumbles, "Carlisle will find out where he's injured we are almost there keep calm Jasper everything will be ok" smiles Alice as they pull into the hospital. Jasper quickly runs as fast as he can while keeping human appearances, sighing in relief when he sees his father next to a gurney reluctantly placing Harrison on it, oh when he heard his mate's name he nearly purred in satisfaction. Quietly alerting Carlisle to the unknown source of blood they make their way to a private exam room and he helps his father remove the many layers worn by the frail boy on the bed. Edward quickly ran over and grab him calling Emmet to help when Carlisle lifted his shirt, snarling Jasper struggles questioning not only the actions of his brothers but the shock, anger, and disgust he felt coming from his father and brother. He freezes when Rosalie walks over and exclaimed "Oh my god who would DO that to a child?

"Do what to a child," grates out Jasper "Carlisle what has been done to my mate and why does it now fairly REEK of blood." Carlisle sighs heavily and gently laid Harry down and stood in front of Jasper. It seems your mate hasn't had the best of lives and I'm going to ask you to remain calm while I treat him to the best of my ability." Stiffening Jasper nods and Carlisle nods to Edward and they turn Harry over. Whimpering Jasper backs to the wall and clenches his fists and Carlisle and Edward start cleaning the whip marks on his back, before removing the rest of his clothes revealing more wounds. "I think me Jasper and Rosalie could go for a snack, Right babe?" says Emmet and with that he and Rosalie lead a frozen Jasper outside to go hunt. Carlisle broke the silence, "Well son you certainly where right about him being a wizard. Nothing else explains why I can feel some wounds but I see no signs of them. This poor boy, no wonder he moved here all on his own someone's hurt him really bad and for a long time too based on these scars." "Now that he has Jasper no one will ever hurt him again, they will be so happy together, I've seen it." Edward smiled at his wife's words still gently bandaging Harrisons ribs following his father's instructions trusting him to know better how to treat something he can't see.

Harry knows somethings wrong before he even opened his eyes, he felt much to comfortable. He could feel the bandages wrapped around his chest and cursed 'I'm in a bloody hospital'. A laugh startled him into opening his eyes and he sees one of the vampires from the school sitting next to him with a book in his hand. "Hello," Harry whispered, "any particular reason I'm in a hospital with you watching over me? I wasn't wrong about you eating people, was I?" Edward laughed at this bringing a small smile to Harry's face, "No you weren't wrong. Where we wrong about you being a wizard?" Ducking his head Harry murmurs a quick no before risking a quick look into the vampire's eyes. 'No strange feeling this time, that's weird' he thinks. Edward raises his eyebrows at this, "Strange feeling," he asked. Yelping Harry glares at him, "can you read my mind?" nearly spitting in fury as Edward gives a rueful smile. "Ah, yes I can't help it though so don't hold it against me."

Huffing Harry crosses his arms, "What happened anyway? Why am I here anyway?" At that moment Carlisle came in, "Well young man it seems you fainted but that's not exactly your only injury now it is?" Blushing Harry seems to shrink in on himself. "It would be beneficial for you to lower whatever glamor's you have on so I can see what I can do. I bound your ribs but I'm sure that's not the only thing your hiding." Sinking further down onto the bed they could hear Harry's breathing come faster, "Harrison," started Edward, "Harry, just… just Harry" Whispered Harry still not looking up. "Ok then Harry, its nothing to be ashamed of, we aren't judging you we only want to help you." "But why?" bright green eyes peer up at Edward glistening in tears. Such a genuine question asked in such a small voice almost broke their hearts. Sitting on the bed Carlisle slowly reached out and grasped his shoulder, "Harry don't worry about that right now just know that we mean it." Nodding he lowers his glamour's and both vampires in the room freeze. "I heal really fast; these bruises should be gone on 3 or 4 days" Harry's quiet voice brings their attention from the thick black handprints encircling his frail neck. "Harry," Edward gasps out…"who did this to you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before anything else could be said Jasper was hovering next to the hospital bed, hands cupping Harry's cheeks causing him to scream and immediately start to struggle. "Jasper what do you think you're doing LET GO of him." Said Carlisle, coming up behind him placing a hand on his arm but Jasper wouldn't move. "Your Mine. My Mate. Who hurt you, tell me now so I can kill them no one will ever leave a mark on you other than me I can promise you that precious," Jaspers thick southern accent slowly calmed Harry's struggles but those last words started them anew. "Shh Shh Shh beautiful I don't mean it in a bad way I would never harm you, I've been waiting all my life for you," Jasper was now straddling Harry's prone form their foreheads touching, "You never have to fear me, only those who hurt you have reason to fear me." Running his nose up and down the side of Harry's face in some sort of caress everyone else was frozen, Harry's breath caught at the passionate exclamation unsure how to feel. Desperately thinking of everything Remus taught about Vampires and mating and what he's seen between Sirius and Remus. That kind of love seems like a dream come true but he can't have a mate! Everyone he cares for is put in danger, sure vampires are hard to kill but that doesn't matter, danger is danger. He knows firsthand that living in fear of being attacked is no way to live. Jasper sat back on his heels looking at Edward in confusion at his mates sudden panic.

"Harry what's wrong? What do you mean living in danger?" at Edwards words Jasper whipped his head back to his mate. Freezing under the sudden stare his wide-eyed look caught Carlisle's attention and he quickly went back into his professional persona. "Well Harry it seems like there isn't much I can do for you here but I'm not quite comfortable with you going home alone. Would you like to come home with us and meet the family. I was told my wife Esme has already stocked up on food to cook for you. It seems your story will take as long as ours." "You aren't going to take no for an answer" says Harry, already going on the defensive. The low growl coming from Jasper answered that question pretty quickly. "Jasper you're going to have to get off him," before Edward could finish his sentence Jasper had already scooped Harry up ignoring his squeak of surprise and was holding him in his arms by the door smirking over his shoulder at them. "I'm ready whenever you are" drawled Jasper causing Harry to scoff, "I can walk you know!" Pouting up at Jasper in an unknowingly adorable way. "MM you may be able to walk but I don't want to let you just yet. Just relax sugar." The pet name and possessiveness directed at him caused his blush to intensify and he dropped his eyes unable to keep that golden gaze, "whatever".

Checking out of the hospital and the ride toward the Cullen's house, located deep in the woods like his new home, was a silent and somewhat tense affair. Harry spent the time trying and failing to simultaneously occlude to keep Edward out of his mind and trying to figure out what to do. 'Should I tell them? If he's my mate he deserves to know. Maybe if he understands why I can't be with ANYONE not just him he won't be hurt. I'm sure that they will understand. Huh, I guess I've already decided to tell them everything… I'm pretty sure that they're muggle vampires otherwise they wouldn't be here so it should be safe.' While Harry was stuck on these thoughts Edward was listening in growing more and more concerned about what he was hearing. 'Rosalie isn't going to like this' groaned Edward mentally, preparing for all the bullshit he's going to have to deal with when Rosalie wholeheartedly agrees to having Jaspers mate as far away from the family as possible. When they pull up to the house the three vampires can smell food knowing that everything will be ready for the family's new little wizard because Alice ran ahead to ensure it. As soon as Carlisle turned the car off the door was swung open to reveal the rest of their family waiting with smiles on their faces, ready to greet their newest member.

Looking at them all waiting for him, Harry couldn't help but feel anxious. What if they decide he's too much of a threat, or that they were actually Voldemort supporters and they off him. Edward leans in and whispers "Your safe here I promise." At Edwards words Jasper clutches Harry tighter to his chest snarling at his family for making his mate feel threatened. Elbowing Jasper in the stomach to quiet him he steps forward, as much as those restraining arms would allow, and shyly waving "Hullo my names Harry. Nice to meet you" Squealing Alice bounces forward "We're going to be great friends Harry, I can't wait 'til we go shopping we could pass ass twins!" Her cheerful chattering followed Harry through the door until he was seated in the spacious living room, firmly placed in Jaspers lap despite his halfhearted attempt to sit by himself, making him feel more at ease. With everyone seated and staring at Harry expectantly he suddenly didn't mind those strong diamond like arms protectively circling him. Edward awkwardly cleared his throat, "Well Harry as you know we are as you would say "vegetarian" vampires only feeding from animals and not humans. I was turned by Carlisle as most of us were when I was dying of the Spanish Influenza in 1918. I was the first, then Carlisle found his mate in Esme in the '20s. Next was Rosalie, they were hoping we would be together but that's not happening." Rosalie snorted "Like I would be with YOU. You're no Emmet, much too moody. I don't know WHY Alice puts up with you." "ANYWAY, Rosalie found Emmet as her mate and Carlisle turned him. A few decades later Alice and Jasper came to us following Alice's vision of this being their path to happiness, that's the basic run down of our lives, for specifics you would have to ask them individually as our stories are private."

Harry choked on his own spit at the mention of visions causing Jasper to send calming waves toward his trembling little mate concern etched on his face. "Sorry about that I just don't have the best luck with seers, actually that's kind of where my story starts. I don't know how much you know about the wizarding world, but back in England we are at war. We've been at war actually. We got a new Dark Lord, Voldemort, and he became very powerful, more so than the previous Dark Lord Grindelwald. His followers the Death Eaters were helping instill terror, they were winning. That is until Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Leader of the Light unnecessarily powerful scheming bastard that he is, heard a prophesy that he decided I fit. My parents went into hiding on his orders, but they were betrayed and killed by Voldemort himself. I survived the killing spell that is supposed to be impossible to survive and somehow destroyed Voldemort. While everyone was celebrating, Dumbledore had me taken from my godfather and left me on a doorstep in the fall with just a blanket and a note. When Sirius, my godfather, got sent to Azkaban literally worse than hell on earth Dumbledore stood back knowing he was innocent waved away a trial shooed off my only other chance at a loving home claiming Remus my godfathers mate was too dangerous to raise me being a werewolf and left me completely isolated, unknowing of magic my parents anything, with abusive relatives who only kept me because of threats and payment he took out of MY bank account and I can guarantee not a cent of that was used on me. And no one questioned the almighty Dumbledore, just leaving a freshly orphaned child in an unknown location celebrating what they say he did for them but not asking a SINGLE question about his welfare." Harry broke off breathing heavily seated on the edge of Jaspers knees his magic wild inside of him ready to be released. " Well," Esme chirped, "I made some brownies for you earlier and I'm just dying to see if you like them, I do love cooking, it will be so nice to have someone to cook for." Jasper let out the breath he had been holding, the pressure of his beloved's magic and pain coupled with his own rage and his family's mixture of pity confusion and anger had been almost too much for his control and he closed his black eyes leaning into his mate resting his cheek on his slender shoulder breathing in his scent, running his nose up and down the velvety skin of Harry's neck letting out a pleased rumble when he feels his mate relax into him. "Thank you very much Mrs. Cullen I'm sure they will be delicious." "Oh please dear, do call me Esme."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Smiling shyly up at her, Harry murmured a quick "Thank you Esme." Before gently reaching for a brownie and biting into it, grateful for the distraction. The appreciative moan made Esme smile glad that her sons mate was pleased with her cooking, Jasper however shifted uncomfortably at the reaction he had at that innocent little noise. Ignoring the smirk sent his way by Emmet, Jasper focused on his mate. Gently placing his hands on his slightly curvy hips, reflexively tightening his fingers and pulling his mate closer to him Jasper enjoyed the slight softness of his flesh. 'I need to get him to eat more, he needs to gain some weight. He'd be even more delicious once he fills out'. Waiting until he felt most of the anger leave his precious submissive Jasper quietly asks, "What was your life like, what did he put you through?" Jasper's deceptively soft and gentle voice didn't fool anyone and seemed to shake Harry out of whatever chocolate induced haze he had been in for the past fifteen or so minutes. Looking around him, Harry blushed, "I'm sorry about freaking out like that, do you guys care if I just give the abbreviated version? Please?" Shocking everyone Rosalie comes forward, ignoring Jaspers warning growl, and rests her hand on his head gently stroking his wild hair, "Just because Jasper's your dominant doesn't mean you have to listen to him. You tell us what you're comfortable with, the rest can wait." Glaring at the rest of her family she flicked her hair over her shoulder and sat down glaring at the rest of her family. Smiling brightly at her, Harry relaxes into Jaspers tense hold. "Thanks Rosalie. As I'm sure you guys have figured out I didn't have a very good childhood, but it all really started when I was about to turn eleven. I had gotten mail for the first time in my life, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon weren't happy about that. The more letters that came the angrier they got… I later realized they feared what they knew was going to happen. We went on a trip to some island off the coast with some ramshackle cabin Uncle Vernon managed to find, it was the night of my birthday and I stayed up as I always do to wish myself a happy birthday. It was storming really hard so it wasn't until the door was broken down that anyone realized that some of the booming heard was actually a fist on the door. That's the first time I met Hagrid. That was the start of was a lot of firsts for me. My first present, first cake, the first time someone was actually interested in talking to me."

Discretely wiping his watery eyes with a self-deprecating chuckle Harry ignored the pitying glances he saw on the faces of all the Cullen's as he took a fortifying breath and continued, "That was my first look into the wizarding world, the world that was hidden from me. The first time I saw an act of Dumbledore's manipulations. Hagrid's great and all but normally a teacher comes to introduce a muggle raised child to the wizarding world and take them shopping at Diagon Alley, having Hagrid take me was genius. He preached the greatness of Dumbledore and cursed everything Slytherin without even having to be prompted. I like to think I'm not stupid so when I realized not only had my parents left me money, but that Dumbledore for some reason had a key to gain access to it I realized something was wrong and lifted the key from Hagrid's pocket when he dropped me off. I went back to Diagon the next day, using the money had been sneaking and saving my whole life to pay bus fare. I wore a baseball hat that time and went straight to Gringotts and asked a teller for a summary of my accounts and the activity that had been going on since they were created. That was where my unique relationship with the goblins started, at first it was just my ignorance and lack of prejudice that got me anywhere. The goblins hate Dumbledore for all the money he manages to steal from Gringotts and they saw me as the perfect way to start getting back what was theirs. I learned all about the money he had taken and where it went, of the documents he demanded sealed and the efforts he went through to keep both myself and the wizarding world ignorant of what he had done. Unfortunately, there wasn't much that I could do at that point even with goblin help but pretend to follow the plan and hide as much as I could. Doing worse in school than I could was an ingrained habit from the Dursley's, upstaging Dudley with my freakishness would only get me punished and when I befriended Hermione and Ron it was easy to fall in the middle, they were among the best and worst in our year. Following the hints and plans laid out for me was ridiculously easy as was following the plans I set for myself. Facing a teacher possessed by Voldemort and saving the Philosophers stone was stupidly blatant but the only person who noticed was me and when I returned to the loving care of my relatives for the summer I did so with the help of the goblins, procuring advanced books and a bottomless bag to keep my things from being locked up. I also stocked up on healing potions and food which I would do for every summer since.

Dobby and the Chamber of Secrets was a surprise and that was when I won the goblins respect as well as assistance. I've always known I could speak to snakes, I just didn't know it was a rare talent or viewed as evil, so when it came out that I was a parselmouth I owled Gringotts and set up an inheritance test for the summer. Facing the basilisk and horcrux did nothing but piss me off. I copied the book and sent the actual horcrux with Hedwig to Gringotts and the Goblins immediately began a search for any others. They found and destroyed the Hufflepuff Cup, which was also a horcrux pissing them off to no end, with the help of the basilisk venom soaked Gryffindor sword. Dumbledore thinks it appears as it wishes but since I am an heir once I touched it, the sword remains with me as a part of my magic. Giving it back to the Goblin Nation is unfortunately impossible but for as hard as I tried even Ragnok the head goblin was shocked. Also, the rendering of the basilisk parts brought quite a large profit for the bank, which I very generously split for their assistance the previous summer and that one as well. The inheritance test revealed that I have many powerful bloodlines running through me as well as several blocks that were very illegal and could have eventually killed me placed by Dumbledore. With the help of Dobby, I managed to go to Gringotts several times during the summer and during the first part of the school year to have them all safely removed. That was also when Sirius Black managed to escape, after receiving his Lordship Ring and a note explaining what had been going on, again via Dobby.

Everyone thought Siri, Sirius Black AKA Padfoot the big black dog, was a Death Eater and that he betrayed my parents and killed one of his friends Peter Pettigrew along with several muggles when trying to escape, but they had it wrong. It was Peter who betrayed them and Peter who staged his death and killed those people to frame Sirius. Even his own mate Remus didn't believe him. He wasn't really given a choice to think on it but that didn't stop Siri from hating him. Dumbledore used me, his godson, and Remus, his mate to lure Sirius to Hogwarts. Remus as a werewolf has trouble finding work, and shouldn't have been able to attend Hogwarts. This honestly shows how far back the plotting began because Remus worshiped the man, and when he was told to leave me, his cub, the remainder of his pack, alone he just did it" Jasper exchanged worried glances with his family at the again shaking room quickly sending calming vibes toward his distraught mate. Sagging into Jasper Harry examined the tips of his hair ashamed of his outburst.

"Overall the year was pretty good. The twins gifted me the Marauders map which made it easy for me to sneak Sirius food during the year as we tried to find a way to expose the rat, when I found out Pettigrew was literally a rat and my friend Ron's PET, Man I just wanted to kill him and be done with it but Siri and I both knew I needed him freed. He got a much more in-depth explanation than you all are getting. He even met with the goblins also to work on getting custody of me, all we needed to do was turn in Pettigrew to Madame Bones, the only honorable person we knew of who had enough power to do something about it and not have it covered up. The only problem was Mooney, Remus's wolf, we planned on having me corner him and bring him to Sirius and even though things didn't work out that way things still went well. I have a very bad reaction to Dementors, they suck the happiness and eventually the soul out of someone and our minister decided that posting them at our school was a bloody brilliant idea and after I nearly fell to my death after being attacked by a swarm of them during a game of quidditch," ignoring Emmet's head perking up at the mention of a sport he didn't know Harry smiled and continued, "Remus offered to teach me some very advanced magic. The Patronus, the only way to get rid of a dementor, it's pretty much happiness magically put into a form. What better way to drive away the darkest creature then happiness? Knowing about Remus's 'furry little problem' helped me avoid him finding out about Sirius before we were ready and with Snape taking his classes over once a month and being not so subtle about his illness Remus didn't socialize much outside of my lessons and class. It all came to head near the end of the year having slipped Amelia Bones memories of the night and proof of a trial never being held, Gringotts providing proof of the blood adoption and godparent bond Sirius had with me almost as soon as I was born proving that he physically couldn't do anything to harm me, his magic wouldn't let it. I had left the map with Remus and had Ron and Hermione, along with a caged Scabbers, following me to the Shrieking Shack to meet Sirius. Everything was set up and Remus and my friends were supposed to hear the truth, see the proof and together present Peter Pettigrew to Madame Bones and her most trusted Auror's at the agreed upon time. But things went wrong as they always do. Pettigrew escaped and Ron was hurt. Remus, in his haste to catch the 'traitor' Sirius Black and to figure out why a dead person was showing up on the map he helped make in school, forgot to take his Wolfsbane potion and with all of our careful detailed planning Siri and I seemed to have forgotten about the full moon.

Snape showed up but with Peter gone he wouldn't listen and he tried to take down Sirius whom he hated since childhood. There was no way either of them could see past their hatred of each other and I'm sure only Remus shifting saved one of them from dying. Siri, he shifted into Padfoot and led off Mooney, starting a fight allowing us to flee but while Snape managed to carry Ron to safety I was running after Padfoot. There was no way he could win against a werewolf especially when he hadn't regained much weight after leaving Azkaban and I wanted to save him, he was all I had ya'know. Still is. I didn't think further than saving him so when faced with an enraged Mooney I blessed my luck that I had a friend like Hermione to save me. When I get to Sirius he was bad. Dementors where everywhere and I could cast a Patronus to save my life. Just as his soul was leaving his body and I was about to follow I saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Prongs. My father's Animagus charging at the dementors and saving us. I woke up in the hospital wing to Minister Fudge, Amelia Bones and Dumbledore all fighting over what to do. With Peter gone Sirius was likely to end up being kissed after all that. Another cryptic hint from Dumbledore had me and Hermione going back in time, we saved Buckbeak the hippogriff from an unjust execution and caught up with Peter before he could leave the school grounds. Where we finally captured him was right across the lake from where Sirius and I were laying close to becoming the dementors meal. I kept waiting and waiting for my father to come like I saw from before, in the end it was my Patronus, but it was the thought of my father wanting to save me that gave me such a powerful memory to fuel it."

Smiling sadly into his hot chocolate pressed into his hands at some point by Esme, Harry continued, "even with Sirius being cleared I returned to the Dursleys. Dumbledore and the Minister both agreed that he couldn't raise me after Azkaban. I'm too important to trust in the hands of someone who suffered from the effects of dementors for twelve years after all. No way Sirius could possibly be stable enough or even WANT to take care of a child right away. For almost two years every six months Sirius and Remus go in to have his physical and mental health evaluated and no matter the results Dumbledore manages to keep me away from them." Looking at the clock and feeling the weariness radiating from his small mate Jasper quickly cuts in, "I know you must be tired and telling something like this must be incredibly draining on top of your already weakened state. I'm surprised Carlisle has sat here and not demanded we leave you be to rest." Carlisle laughed at this, "Right you are son. Why don't you show Harry to your room so he can rest, do you mind if we discuss what you've told us while you sleep? We would also go hunting as I'm willing to bet all of us could use it." Blushing heavily Harry nodded not even trying to escape Jaspers hold as he was carried bridal style up the stairs and placed in a surprisingly plush bed. "Thank you, Jasper," whispered Harry, "I know you're all just doing this because I'm your mate but it's still really nice... to have someone care." Before Jasper could respond Harry had already fallen asleep, His black hair curling wildly against the soft white silk of the pillowcase. Full pink lips parted slightly and long black lashes tickled high cheekbones, tracing a cold finger on the lightning bolt scar adorning his mate's forehead Jasper sucked in an unnecessary breath. He's almost too beautiful to believe thought Jasper in awe briefly running his lips over the same path his finger had taken, taking in as much of his mate's scent as he could before returning to his family to discuss what they had learned Jasper couldn't help but smile at the thoughts of the painful deaths that would visit anyone who had ever even thought to hurt his Harry.


	6. Not Yet

I'm sorry this isn't an update but I'm working on chapter 6 right now so it should be posted in a few hours. I just want to apologize for my grammar and stuff, surprisingly I get paid to write peoples college essays and I've won scholarships for my poetry but I've never tried writing dialogue so I really don't know what I'm doing. I'm here to write some bomb ass slash DX reviews are great btw thank you so much

-Kittenfangs69


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well,' Carlisle started, 'your mate seems to have quite the story." Their fathers comment broke the tense atmosphere and Emmet snorted "Way to understate it Dad, but we all knew Jasper couldn't have an innocent naïve mate. That just wouldn't have works." Immediately on the defensive Jasper snapped out, "So being my mate means someone has to suffer!" Fists clenching Jasper glared at his stupid meat headed brother but before he could make up his mind on whether he wanted to get in his face Alice cut in, "Edward what did you hear?" This caught everyone's attention and Edward sighed running a hand through his already tousled hair. "I could only catch bits and pieces, things where passing by so fast like a whirlwind. Some things I could only see blurs and glimpses while some thoughts almost violently came into my mind. Oddly enough at points him mind went completely blank, I could sense him but I couldn't get anything just darkness." "Okay but what DID you get, I'm not sitting here for you to tell me what you don't know Edward" snipped Rosalie, Esme smiled, "You like him too don't you?" Pursing her lips "Well why wouldn't I. He's kind of like a scared little kitten,' studying her nails Rosalie pauses, 'What did you see Edward." Looking at Jasper Edward said, "I saw a lot of pain and sadness, and that it only gets worse." After that nothing else was said and eventually they paired off and went hunting, not wanting to leave Harry in the house alone in case he woke up, Esme having to drag Jasper with her pointing out them him not feeding wouldn't benefit his mate any.

Morning came and Jasper lay in bed staring at his mate wondering what else he had been through. His siblings already left for school and Carlisle to work leaving just himself and Esme there with his sleeping mate. It was midday when Harry showed any sign of waking, rolling over and snuggling deeper into the bed. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Green eyes glared hatefully peeking through the thin gap between Jaspers plush blue comforter and Harrys ridiculously fluffed up black hair, 'seriously he didn't even move around a lot last night how did his hair get so crazy?' Grinning back at that adorable little glare Jasper reaches over and dragged his fingers through that puffed up mess enjoying the silky texture and the way his mate leaned into his touch. 'Rosalie was right to call him a kitten, I wonder what I could do to make him purr?' his grin turning lecherous Jasper leans in and nibbles along Harrys swollen cheekbone blowing his cold breath against his ear causing Harry to shiver, "Jasper... What are you doing?" Hearing the breathless way his name came out of his mate's sweet lips caused a pleased rumble to escape and the little skip of Harrys heart at the noise did little to calm his preening inner vampire, pleased at the reaction his mate had to him. "Your face looks so cute when you wake up, a little bit swollen and rounder, with that fluffy hair and your glaring green eyes you looked like an angry little kitten." Jerking his head back Harry blushed at the words Jasper mumbled against his ear, the way he said it was so sensual but the words itself caused Harry to glare again. " 'm not cute" he huffed looking around for his glasses. Finding them on the bedside table and quickly shoving them on Harry blushed again, "Could I maybe… take a shower? I could go home and get some stuff but I feel like you would be more comfortable with me not leaving" To be honest Harry didn't want to leave either, he knew it was the mate bond, at that he shouldn't get attached but he felt so safe and loved in Jaspers bed surrounded by his scent. He felt like if he could stay there forever he would be the safest and most treasured he could ever be. Feeling Harry's mood start to shift Jasper goes to grab a pair of his sweatpants and a shirt, Alice's clothes would fit better but the thought of his mate in his clothes pleased him greatly. "I can show you to my bathroom, everything you need will be in there and when your done Esme will have breakfast ready." Looking down at his feet Harry shuffles awkwardly toward the door, Thank you. Both of you." Knowing Esme could hear him and by the smile on Jaspers face she appreciated his acknowledgment.

Jasper stood in his room, listening to Harry get ready to shower when Esme called him down to the kitchen, had he been human her disapproving look would have made him blush. Clearing his throat Jasper peered over Esme's shoulder to see what she had for Harry's breakfast. "It looks good, he definitely needs to gain weight so the more we can get him to eat the better." Patting her son on the cheek Esme looked at Jasper her face serious, "Carlisle told me to ask if you noticed Harry having any discomfort breathing last night. I'm supposed to change his bandages after he eats." "No, he didn't seem to be having any problems but do you think you should change them before he eats? In case he gets nauseous?" Esme nods, "Good idea let's get his preference when he comes down I heard the shower turn off a moment ago." Harry felt awkward in Jaspers clothes. It was a mixture of security and happiness at being surrounded by his scent and nervousness and vulnerability and the obviously expensive but too large clothes. He was used to wearing bigger clothes than this dirty torn up cast offs from Dudley, but the thought of Jasper seeing him swimming in his shirt, their size differences made so apparent got him feel strangely excited. The butterfly feeling in his tummy intensifies as he starts down the stairs smelling the French toast Esme must have made, blushing at the noise his stomach makes Harry fists his hands in the many times rolled up sweatpants he borrowed from Jasper, his heart giving a little lurch at the thought that he wasn't wearing any underwear under Jaspers clothes. 'Maybe Jasper doesn't own any underwear… he just goes around wearing nothing under his jeans' Harry's mouth dried up and he quickly shook off his dirty thoughts pausing right before he turned into the kitchen trying to calm his now racing heart. Smirking at the smell of arousal coming from his mate Jasper steps out into the hallway to greet his little Kitten but the words froze in his mouth at the sight of his mate. His hair even wet stuck up in random places, little curls swirling around his delicate face and weighed down by the water it fell almost to the end of his shoulder blades. His gaze fell to the lily-white skin stretched over delicate collarbones and that one petite shoulder hanging out of the neck of his shirt and Jasper couldn't help but growl at the delicious sight his mate made, that growl quickly turning to one of anger when he sees the sickly yellow black bruises marring the slim little neck of his mate like a collar. Shocked green eyes flew up from where they gazed at the floor alarmed at the sudden shift of mood nervously tugging at the shirt and biting his lip. "It's faded a lot already Jasper" walking around him and into the kitchen he relaxed at Esme's warm smile. "It smells delicious Ms. Esme, I really appreciate you doing this. I think you might even be a better cook than Mrs. Weasley not that I'll ever let her know I said that." Slipping into the chair his overflowing breakfast plate was placed in front of Harry smiled. "Harry dear I have to change your bandages would you like for me to do that before or after you eat." Thinking about it for a second, "Before please. Could I have a hair tie to keep my hair out of the way?" "Of course dear."

As soon as Esme said that Jasper appeared in the room, Medical kit and scrunchy in his hands. Smirking as he handed Harry a bedazzled scrunchy he leaned in and licked his cheek before whispering, "I hope you don't mind but that was the only one I could find." Huffing as Jasper backed away Harry ignored him and quickly put his hair in a bun, he wasn't going to admit he liked sparkly things, if they found out he preferred girls' clothing they would think he was a freak and kick him out. Once his hair was up Harry glanced at both Esme and Jasper before he pulled off his shirt placing it neatly in his lap. Feeling the discomfort radiating from his little cat Jasper leaned over the table and placed an apple slice against his lips as Esme worked on removing the bandages, unfortunately with how quickly he healed the bandages had gotten caught in the scabs. Seeing this gave Jasper a look and he quickly set about distracting his mate from this unfortunately painful process.

Twirling a finger through a stray piece of hair that had fallen out of his bun Jasper broke the silence, "Harry, you told us a bit about your past and I know you said you would tell the rest tonight but what about you? You're my mate I would love nothing more than to know about you, your likes and dislikes. Happiest memories and dreams… all that mushy stuff." Ducking his head at that last part Jasper didn't see Harry blush and smile and Esme nod in approval as his shoulders untensed under her hands. "Could you be a bit more specific about what you want to know?" Jasper looked up at Harrys question quickly answering with a drawled "Everything" paired with a smirk that made Harry's heart beat faster. "W-well I really like animals, and reading. I like learning new things. I haven't really had a chance to try very many things so I don't really have a favorite kind of music or movie yet. I love sweets like candy and such but I really really love sweet fruits and stuff. I like flying… What about you Jasper?" Jasper was enraptured by the way Harry's eyes lit up when he started thinking about what made him happy and the sweet and shy way he brought them up. Being caught off guard was not something that happened Major Jasper Whitlock often, but the sudden question added to the open eager eyes peeking at him from under thick lashes caught him quite off guard. "Well while I was human I really loved horses, but once I was turned I tried but horses are just too scared of being around me. Now I really enjoy studying history and playing chess. I'm also particularly fond of 80's rock." Before Jasper could ask another question, Esme rushed off saying she had to call Carlisle because she didn't know whether to rebandage his back or not because the wounds grew over the bandages. After speaking to Harry, who assured them that as long as the infection was gone he would be able to heal himself in a few days with the level of spells he knew, Carlisle agreed that bandaging doesn't need to be redone. Harry even offered to bring some books over for the vampires to study. The inherent magic in them could be enough to brew potions and the prospect excited everyone involved. The rest of the day was spent relaxing and getting to know each other, Harry becoming overjoyed at the sight of Esme's studio showing a passion and skill for art that thrilled Esme. None of the other Cullen's quite got into art like Esme had and the hours spent waiting for everyone to come home were spent with Harry drawing a bunch of magical creatures and Esme pointing out different techniques and tips he could use to really bring them alive, not knowing that in the magical world paintings really could come alive. Jasper just sat near his mate and enjoyed the content that rolled off him and Esme, who he considered a mother.


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update, thing in my life have been a bit hectic because a bunch of people quit but hopefully that's over right now. I had a huge plot hole and decided to fix it and hopefully it will feel less rushed so if you could start again that would be great if you're not feeling it you didn't miss much just like. Extra details hopefully clearing things up, and adding more to the story. Thank you all for the feedback I've taken the advice given to me and I personally think it really helped. Well. Onto the new chapter!

8/3/2017

Kittenfangs69[:

Chapter 7

When the four Cullen teens rushed toward Edwards car at the end of the day all of them were very annoyed, and in Rosalie's case just plain pissed. "Stupid humans, one of us doesn't come to school and they immediately think they can get in our faces! And the things they said about little Harry were fucking wrong."

Gripping the steering wheel tighter Edward grumbled, "The things in their heads where worse, they all saw me holding him but a few who aren't completely stupid saw the way Jaz looked at Harry." Both Emmet and Alice laughed at that and they all spent the rest of the ride thinking about their newest family member.

'I wonder what Harry did today?', thought Rosalie. 'Why do I care anyway… stupid humans. Alice was right though he is beautiful even more so once all the bruises leave him. They call us monsters but I don't think even Aro would do that to a child. Maybe that's why I like him. He kind of reminds me of my human life… toward the end. Used for everyone else's pleasure and left broken in the end, but he lived his life like that. How could anyone look at someone so small and even think of making them fight, how was the abuse not obvious.' Emmett seemed to know what his wife was thinking and reached over to tug a strand of her hair. "Babe quit thinkin' so much. If you like him you like him, we're all pissed about what's happened to him but we have until Carlisle gets home before we have to think about it again. Spend time making friends with the little guy. I'm hoping to get him to show me some magic now, maybe tell me about that quidditch thing he was talking about. A sport you can die doing, sounds awesome, right?" Laughing at her husband Rosalie closed her eyes and leant against him.

Glancing at Alice Edward smiled, knowing that everything was going to end well even without seeing her visions. Pulling up the driveway they all listened to the excited chattering of Esme and Harry and their moods all lifted, they all loved Esme and spent time with her but only Carlisle was really close to her having a friend in Harry would help her loneliness. Entering the house, they all said their greeting bug stopped in shock at the scene they arrived to. Jasper was sprawled across the window seat and a shirtless Harry was giggling next to Esme as they seemed to be drawing him… with bunny ears? Emmett lost it first laughing hysterically causing Harry to startle dropping the pencils he had been using as he quickly turned around to glare. "Jaz, you look lovely as a bunny boy but I was unaware you were interested in that type of modeling" At Alice's words Jasper arched a brow at the smiling Esme and she gestured to a still glaring and blushing Harry. "W-well you've been calling me kitten and little cat and stuff all day so when Esme offered to help me do a portrait I couldn't help but think that you should have some furry appendages as well."

Emmett broke in "What about the playboy onesie stockings and heels." Immediately breaking into uncontrollable laughter Jasper finally got up and looked at what his little mate created. Running his fingers along his mate's shoulder he couldn't help but smirk. "You really are quite talented kitten, but your proportions are off… I'm much larger than you seem to think and I have a bit of chest hair for you to rub up against as well." If Harry got any redder Jasper was sure his head would explode. Deciding to save his little one from the risk of self-destruction he turned and asked how school was and is he happened to kick the still giggling Emmett in the ribs that wasn't his fault.

Alice started "You know how people are, your gone one day and people are already talking about how you fell in love at first sight and right now you're both in Canada planning a wedding before anyone can tear you apart." At the shocked look on Harry's face Rosalie decided to cut in, "Is that my hair tie I see in your hair? If you're going to put it up you might as well let me do it properly, do you know any braids?" The appreciative gaze Harry sent to her wasn't missed and she quickly let down his hair, cool fingers gently working out any kinks. "Emmett go get my box of hair accessories." Knowing that tone in his wife's voice he quickly complied as everyone moved to the living room. Placing Harry on the floor between her legs Rosalie couldn't help but smirk at an obviously jealous Jasper, "Harry your hair is so pretty. What made you decide to grow it out?"

"One of the things I got from my father, completely uncontrollable hair. Before I grew it out it looked ridiculous everyone called it a rat's nest. My friend Hermione suggested growing it out, seeing how my godfather managed to have long hair and not look too girly I decided I would give it a try… my relatives didn't like it but once I had it this long I just loved it so much I couldn't imagine cutting it again. I think it's really pretty." The soft smile on his face and the gentle tone of his voice melted both Rosalie's and Jaspers heart. "It's very beautiful, Harry." Placing a handheld mirror in front of his face Harry couldn't even breathe. His hair was braided like a crown around his head meeting in a bun at the back of his head, loose strands and curls tastefully pulled out framing his face and neck. "This is amazing Rose…" Blushing at the nickname Harry glanced at her face for any sign of anger. "Do you think you could show me how to do this? Maybe a few others as well if you don't mind, I won't be able to do it as fast as you but it just looks so pretty I," Laughter cut Harry off and he couldn't help but smile back, "Of course I'll help you with your hair little cat." Sputtering at the use of that pet name Harry didn't have a chance to respond before Jasper scooped him up and placed him on his lap. "Would you like to watch a movie or maybe play a video game? Or do you perhaps want to go out and get something to eat?"

"Jasper I was planning on making Harry some chicken parmesan with noodles, if that sounds good to you Harry? I found a recipe online and I have all the things for it, I was also thinking about making a cobbler of some kind."

"Esme that sounds delicious, could I maybe help you cook, it was one of the few things the Dursleys had me do that I really enjoyed. I could give you some tips if you would like or just keep you company. If that's ok with Jasper of course?" Peering over his shoulder Harry saw Jasper nod and gleefully bounced off his lap, as Esme and Harry walked into the kitchen they could all hear Harry chattering away to Esme. "Did you see how Rosalie did my hair? Isn't it so pretty, she's really nice isn't she. Has she ever done your hair." Edward scoffed at Rosalie's self-satisfied smirk "You know Jaspers planning on either shaving your head or learning how to do Harry's hair better than you now right?" Growling Jasper stalked off into the kitchen. Emmett started whining at the glare he and Rosalie received, "Baaabe, why do you have to go and tease him like that." With a soft smile Rosalie just looked at him and said "He called me Rose."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Carlisle walked into his house that evening he couldn't help but smile at the peaceful scene his family portrayed. He could hear Edward playing the piano further in the house Alice probably lay next to it reading as she usually does, the rest of his family were scattered around the living room. Emmett and Jasper playing a video game while Harry was curled up in Jaspers lap fast asleep. When he walked in Esme got up from where she sat next to Rosalie and kissed him on the cheek, happy to see her husband. "I take it the days gone well?

"Of course, Carlisle the only problem it seems we have is Rosalie and Jasper fighting over Harry, speaking of which he seems to be settling in with us very well. He's accepted all this so well… I can't help but think it hasn't really set in yet." Esme's soft voice easily reached everyone in the house. As if feeling everyone's focus on him Harry shifted in his sleep almost squirming himself right off Jaspers lap. "Why do you think he's being so open with us? He just met us do you think wizards feel the mate bond just like we do?"

Pursing his lips Carlisle thought on Emmett's question, "Well Emmett I do think that because of the magic they have wizards would be able to experience at least some of the pull we feel to our mates. Also, there are many different creatures as well as magical vampires who breed with wizards, from what I remember when this happens the children they have could experience some kind of inheritance once they reach a certain age depending on which type of creature they are in line to inherit. I think though that after everything that's happened he just needs someone to talk to and we came along at the right time."

"Honestly, I don't care why he's here with us, all that matters is that he is and I will never let him go." The combination of Jaspers soft voice and possessive fingers stroking over his braided hair and down his neck had Harry instinctively nuzzling against his mate's cold hand. Soft snuffling noises escaped him as he slowly woke up from his after-dinner nap. With a yawn and a stretch, Harry was rudely woken when his stretch dumped his butt off Jaspers lap and onto the pile of games and the Xbox controller piled next to Jasper. The pout on Harry's face while he inspected what he fell on for any damage was too cute for Jasper to contain his laughter and Rosalie's soft coos of adoration. "How was your nap Harry, don't men make the best pillows?" Alice's excited voice broke Harry out of his pouty post-sleep attitude and he just spent a few seconds blinking his big green eyes as he looked around the room.

With a teasing smirk shared between them, Harry responded, "Alice is right, you must be a good pillow because I don't remember falling asleep and seeing as Carlisle is here I must've slept for a while." Feeling the blush creeping up his neck Harry self-consciously patted his hair checking the braid Rosalie did for him, "Did, I make you uncomfortable Jaz?"

"A wet kitten weighs more than you precious." Jasper barely had time to get out the words before Harry aimed a kick to his groin which he quickly stood to escape, it wouldn't do for him to hurt his mate even if it was just by his mate hitting his too hard skin. Holding his hands up in a placating manner and ignoring everyone's smirks Jasper tried to think of something to say that wouldn't piss off his mate while trying to ignore the completely kissable and scowling Harry Potter standing before him. Before he could say anything, his little mate snapped out "Quit comparing me to a kitten like I'm some helpless fluffy little thing you need to shelter and protect." Even though Jasper could feel how annoyed Harry was he couldn't let his submissive talk to him like that.

"Harry,' seeing the normally playful look on Jaspers face gone made Harry nervous. "I'm not trying to be insulting and if you really don't like it I'll stop but I am your dominate mate and unused to it as you may be, I will be both sheltering AND protecting you." Edward decided that someone needed to derail this conversation before shit hit the fan so he came up behind Harry placing his arm over his shoulder, "How about we all sit down again and continue this conversation as well as the one we were having last night alright?" Everyone quickly goes to seat themselves and Harry managed to quickly squeeze in next to Rosalie leaving Emmett uncomfortably glancing at Jasper fuming on the otherwise empty couch and his smirking wife and the new little troublemaker sharing the loveseat he usually sits in. Sighing in defeat he dramatically threw himself on the far end of the couch ignoring his wife's giggle. 'at least she's happy, we're gonna have to keep this kid Jasper or no Jasper.'

The serious mood made the air feel thick and heavy to Harry as he tried to think of how to start-up this conversation again. "Well you told us everything up to your third year in Hogwarts and how Dumbledore stopped Sirius and Remus from gaining custody of you so I'm assuming you went back to the relatives you had been living with. Knowing you had a magical family who wanted you how did they treat you that summer?"

"That… sounds like a reasonable place to start Rose thanks. Well when I returned to Private Drive Dumbledore had already told them that even though my godfather wanted me it was my fault that I had to stay with them, that because of how important I was to the wizarding world and all the trouble I get myself in throughout my school years the Ministry to decide that keeping me in their home was the best choice and that my would-be guardian wouldn't have visitation rights because he was a formerly escaped convict with serious mental issues so they wouldn't have to worry about seeing any of "our kind" for the summer. By the time for me to get my school supplies and leave I collapsed as soon as I walked through the doors to Gringotts, I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had eaten. I don't know what panicked Siri more, me collapsing or the swarm of goblins that came and carried me to the medical wing. Remus had to stun him, no matter how much money the Black family has you can't try and fight a group of goblins without getting killed. Izalyz Groundgrinder, the female medi- goblin who had been treating me since my first visit there, looked like she was going to kill every other goblin in the room. She spent some time with me during that trip, we became really close she always got upset over my injuries but after earning the goblin nations respect and being a Goblin Friend Izalyz kind of adopted me as her own. She is the only person on this earth who really knows what happened in that house, and even though she couldn't fix my everything like my height she actually went out of her way to talk with Professor Snape and come up with a potion regime that helped my eyes and strengthen my bones. I think Groundgrinder and Mrs. Weasley would get along really well, I've never seen anyone protect and cherish children like the goblins do." Snuggling up to Rosalie he couldn't help but sigh, "This might be wrong of me but someone who can take in someone else's child is just that much more of an amazing mother. One of the best things the wizarding world has ever taught me is that while blood is important you really do choose your family, but you guys know that already with the family you have here."

Both Esme and Rosalie froze at this. All the Cullen's knew just how much those words meant to them even if Harry himself didn't. Even though the warm happy feeling building in everyone's chest was something that no one ever gets enough of, but now was time to learn what all is hidden in Harry's past so they can help Jasper get his mate. "What happened when you got to school?" Looking at Jasper from where he was twirling Rosalie's hair Harry grimaced. "Well, the rest of the summer was nice too yaknow, got to see a professional Quidditch game which ended up attacked by Death Eaters and everything but okayyy. 4th year somebody somewhere decided that bringing back the Triwizard Tournament was a great idea. I'm sure Lucius Malfoy brought up the idea but the fact that it actually got approved and that other schools actually agreed to take part in it still baffles me. The tournament had restrictions placed on it to hopefully stop the high amounts of deaths that caused it to be shut down in the first place, so no one younger than 17 could participate. Durmstrang and Buexbatons were to other two schools that decided to participate and were set to arrive the day before Halloween, which was when the Goblet of Fire was set to select the names of the competitors. I should have known really, something always happens on Halloween but up until then I was kind of happy and just focused on learning new spells and my duties as a lord, healing from the summer and getting to know Sirius and Remus. Everyone was super excited to meet the other school's students. Rumor had it that Viktor Krum was coming, he's a professional seeker he played for Bulgaria at the World Cup I got to go to. Well he did come and it was awesome and the French brought a few Veela which let me tell you caused quite a ruckus among the female population because of the effect they had on the males. That was also when I figured out I liked guys because their allure didn't work on me. The naming ceremony was both dramatic and mysterious and no one could really focus on the Halloween feast. Finally, the Goblet selected the champions. Viktor Krum for Durmstrang, Fluer Delacour for Beauxbatons and the Hogwarts Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff. Then the Goblet announced a fourth champion, me. It was like time stopped and I was frozen, everyone was looking at me like I was something disgusting found on the bottom of a shoe. The screaming began and I was dragged along with the other champions. No one believed me, no one cared that I said I didn't do it and no one thought to question how a fourth year who they all thought was a mediocre student at best could trick an ancient and powerful artifact. The only one who believed me from the beginning was Viktor. I could see it in his eyes and he stepped forward and created an opportunity to escape. I ran to the infirmary and fire-called Sirius asked him what I should do. He and Remus both came through and we went back to the great hall apparently Fudge declared me a traitor and they were about to start a man hunt for me, ridiculous, right?"

Rosalie stood up and started yelling, "Are you telling me that out of all those people, teachers and friends and people who've known you for years and some random foreign guy believes you? Why?"

"Ya'know I asked him that too, he said I was too little and pure to do something like that" Jasper growled at the small sweet smile on his mate's face, he was supposed to make his mate smile like that, not some other man. He couldn't even call his mate his little kitten without getting yelled at, somethings wrong with this fucking picture. "As charming as that is," Harry looked up from where he was smiling at his lap as soon as he heard that dangerous southern drawl, "What did your godfather and his mate do to help rectify this situation. Seeing as you're so pure and all I'm sure everyone realized you were innocent after you batted those pretty green eyes at them a few times, right?"

Harry beat Rosalie before she could defend him, "Oh HHEEELLLLL NO, listen here you angsty little shit I don't know who the fuck you think you are but I don't have to fucking tell you anything ok, I'm here of my own free will trying to be helpful and make the fact that you're not getting a mate as painless as possible." Emmett threw himself on Jaspers lap before he could get up and Harry continued. "I fought a fucking dragon. I fought mermaids and other dangerous water creatures trying to save my friend from what I thought would be a slow painful death. I got stabbed saving a little girl I didn't even know after what I used to be able to breathe under water ran out and I was pretty much sure I was going to drown. And then to top it all off, the CHERRY ON TOP OF THE PILE OF SHIT SUNDAY THAT IS THIS YEAR I WENT INTO SOME GODFORSAKEN MAZE FULL OF EVERY DANGEROUS FUCKED UP THING THE JUDGES COULD COME UP WITH I WAS KIDNAPPED TORTURED HAD MY FRIEND CEDRIC KILLED IN FRONT OF ME AND WATCHED VOLDEMORT THE MAN WHO KILLED MY PARENTS AND RUINED MY LIFE USE MY BLOOD TO COME BACK TO LIFE SO YEAH I JUST BATTED MY PRETTY FUCKING GREEN EYES AND EVERYONE FELL TO MY FEET SO YOU CAN FUCK OFF."

When Harry stopped screaming all that could be heard was his heavy breathing and muffled sobs, no one paid any attention to the cracked walls and broken furniture, everyone just stared in shock at the little boy before them unsure what to say or do. Jasper raised his hand, going to comfort his mate and Harry flinched back. Running toward the window that once took up the whole far wall, glass shards crunching underfoot stabbing into his feet Harry leaped through the opening quickly shifting into his Animagus form, a young clouded leopard leaving a group of stunned vampires behind.

"Edward…"

"Jasper all you need to know is that you just fucked up in the worst way possible and that you need to give him his space."

Leaning against his side Alice thought toward her husband {I can't see his future.}

"I'm sure he will be fine." Edwards words did nothing to calm anyone down and Edward couldn't help but send a worried look to Jasper, he just stood there practically choking on his own self-hatred and the murderous rage he felt coming from Rosalie. If Harry wasn't found soon someone was going to get hurt.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Words between the asterisks * indicate the pack bond speak.

*QUIL QUIT CHASING CATS YOU IDIOT* Leah's shrill voice snapped me out of my daze, and as soon as I heard her two things happened. First, something small and fluffy ran between his legs and up the tree behind me quickly followed by a shocked looking Quil. I quickly braced myself, *Oh, fuck* and then Quil's big ass barreled me over and we both go tail over snout finally coming to a rest under the tree the tiny little cat ran up. Leah's mocking laughter almost drowned out Quil's embarrassed apology but my attention was on the cat in the tree, there was something off about it. Oversized paws swung on either side of the branch it lay on, tail curling in what seemed like an amused manner. *Hey guys, is it just me or does it look like that cats smiling? *

*That's what I was chasing it for it doesn't just smell like cat, it smells like a cat the way we smell like wolves and do either of you notice how it kind of has vampire lingering on its fur? I figure those blood suckers eat animals and if that is a shifter like us they may have attacked it and broken the treaty. The things so small and cute it doesn't look like it could do much in a fight anyway so whether it's a threat to the pack or not we can take it. *

Jake looked up at the little cat and lolled his tongue at it in a friendly manner, *D'ya think we should shift back? At least one of us? *

*You don't do anything Jake I'm almost there* the disgusted look on Leah's face showed exactly how excited she was at the prospect of our pack alpha Sam showing up and didn't try and hide it as his huge form burst through the bushes followed by the rest of the pack. *One of you should have called me as soon as you thought something was us, you're lucky I don't beat your ass right now but I have better things to do right now Quil. * Soon in the place of a massive black wolf stood a massive and naked Sam, 'Man I hope that cat doesn't end up being a girl 'cause that would be awkward.' Watching Sam wasn't nearly as interesting as looking at the little cat who at some point during our brief conversation had gotten even higher into the trees, I wouldn't have been able to see it if I wasn't in my wolf form and even then, I could just see its scared glowing eyes. 'Damnit Sam's just going to scare the little guy off its obviously still a baby with those oversized paws and ears…' grumbling in my head I catch Leah's eye of course she would have been focusing on me rather than Sam, sighing I shift back quickly pulling on some shorts before Sam turned a hateful glare at me.

"Sam before you say anything I know you can't see it now and you didn't see it before but the cats a baby, yelling at it won't do anything but scare it and we really need it to come down if we want to talk to it ok?" I could see him thinking it over but I didn't wait for a response before I walked over to the base of the tree and looked straight up. "Uhh, Hey little kitty. Well, you looked more like a baby leopard which would be cool, we could tell that you're not a real animal like us so if you could maybe change back into your human form so we could talk we don't mean any harm. We've never met a different kind of shifter and it would be really cool if we could swap stories?" Everyone could see its big eyes peering down at us a few branches lower than it started before.

Sam stepped forward picking up on how Jake was getting the cat to come down and using a gentler tone he started talking. "My names Sam Uley I'm the pack leader. If we could just start with some basic yes or no questions to build up some trust between us?" A squeaky little meow answered his question and he could hear several of the pack, who had shifted back during the conversation, aww at the cute noise which was promptly followed by a hiss. "Okay, so one for yes two for no?"

"Mew" The cat had jumped down a couple more branches and was now fully visible, he could tell it was young and he made a note to thank Jake for helping him not scare the cub off.

"Now I'm assuming that you are able to shift between a human and an animal?"

"Meoww"

"Do you know that we have vampires living around here?"

A bit more hesitant this time a quiet "Mew"

Quickly sharing a look with Sam Jake asked the next question, "Have you met them, did they cause you any problems?" The answering hiss set Paul off and he and Quil both excitedly exclaimed about how we could finally finish off the blood suckers for breaking the treaty and before Sam or I could get them to shut up the cat gracefully landed on Paul's chest leaving deep claw marks down his chest before leaping on Quil who quickly shifted into his wolf form and charged the puffed-up cat. Like it had done to me it ran between Quil's legs clawing them as he went and shifted back leaving all of us speechless, stopping Paul and Quil in their tracks. In the place of the wild little cat stood a young girl? Or boy? I couldn't tell the kid was maybe 5'4 long black hair half braided in some sort of crazy curly crown thing. The pieces that had fallen all the way out reached narrow creamy shoulders easily seen with the oversized gray t-shirt covered in blood hanging off them, little bunny footy socks encased tiny little feet and long pale legs covered in cuts and scrapes could be seen up to mid-thigh where the baggy shirt ended. "If you don't stop bloody staring at me like I'm a fucking piece of meat I will shift back and tear someone's throat out." The soft English accent broke me out of my trance but Sam's Alpha couldn't let someone speak to his pack like that and always having a problem keeping shape when angry he shifted. Seeing this 200-pound black wolf standing in front of this boy who barely came up to its shoulders put my heart in my throat but when faced with an angry alpha the little cat was quickly on its knees baring its neck and Sam gently grabbed it with his teeth surprisingly initiating a pack bond before shifting back leaving a very awkward and blushing stranger eye level to Sam's suddenly interested cock.

Noticing this Sam quickly retreated and hastily pulled on his shorts after he cleared his throat he looked everywhere but the still kneeling boy who seemed too exhausted and embarrassed to get up. "So I uh, take it that you're a uh… natural submissive? I don't think I've ever met anyone who smelled quite like you even under the stench of vampire you kind of smell like imprint." Coughing awkwardly Sam turned around, "Jake if you could help the boy up we should take him to the Rez and alert the elders."

"Call me Harry please. I don't like being called boy." He sounded a lot less ferocious and a lot more tired and I quickly knelt in front of him offering him my hand, "My names Jacob but everyone calls me Jake. You mind if I carry you back your legs look pretty bad and it'll be faster this way yeah?" Harry nodded his head and I quickly picked him up, "Kid I think we need to feed you cause I've eaten meals bigger than you." My attempt at a joke just received a small huff and the rolling of his big green eyes as I sped through the forest toward Sam's house on the Reservation.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

When Sam came home and pulled me into a deep kiss I was happy, he usually does his best to stay in control and be as gentle as possible. Cupping his cheeks, I kiss his jaw and turn back to the stove, "When you ran off I figured something happened with the pack so I started cooking I know how much you guys like to eat and Jake eats more than you do and he was on patrol right."

"Emily…," Oh. I knew that tone. Something happened, bracing myself against the counter I look over at Sam. I love him I really do, I know he can't help it, that I can't blame him for scarring my face or ruining my friendship with Leah. I can't hate him for breaking my best friends heart even though she won't even look at me anymore. I can't blame him but I sure as hell can't stop it from hurting and the last time he came home and gave me that look, said my name in that way was when he came home and told me he lost his job. "Em… There was a boy in the woods, he's a shifter like us but some kind of leopard cat. Young too. He's pretty banged up and he smelled like the vamps. He wasn't exactly dressed appropriately and…" Sam trailed off but I got the picture. "Oh, that poor boy I'll go draw a bath, you are having the boys bring him here yes? And I'm sure you and that you and the elders would love to interrogate the poor thing but you let me deal with him first." I could see him wanting to interrupt but I know better than to let him try and pull the whole alpha thing on me and before anything else could be said members of the pack slowly started filing in and I went back to preparing the food smiling at everyone who stopped by and kissed her cheek and complimented how the food smelled and expressed how eager they were to eat. Sam never appreciated the effort she put into cooking all this food for them but the ones who did make it worth it. I was in the process of shuttling food from the stove to the kitchen with the silent help of Leah when they came in. Jake awkwardly stood in the doorway holding a sleeping bloody bundle in his arms. Even with his face covered in dirt and blood, dry tear tracks were clearly visible I could tell this boy was ridiculously pretty and to my shame I wanted to dislike him for being so attractive when I was stuck with this marred face for the rest of my life but I quickly swept those feelings aside and walked toward Jake to get a closer look.

Jake smiled at the sleeping boy he was carrying and it was obvious he was quite smitten, maybe this was his imprint, "He fell asleep on the walk over. His names Harry and he's 16 years old. That's all I got before he passed out." The words were directed towards everyone but Jakes' eyes were on me. When Jake went to hand Harry over to me I couldn't help but look at him because although I'm relatively strong I can't comfortably carry people like that, a whispered "He barely weighs a thing" and I was holding this beautiful stranger, Harry, and with a pat on my shoulder and feeling all the eyes staring at my back and the pale cut up legs dangling over my arm I awkwardly shuffled toward the bathroom. Jake was right he didn't weigh much but still a little over 100-pounds of dead weight was still a bit much for me, and surprisingly I felt someone stop me and I came face to face with none other than Leah she quickly lifted the boy out of my arms and carried him the rest of the way to the bathroom. I rushed behind her and quickly started a bath getting towels and soap ready. "C- could you go ahead and put him in, I'll refill it all the way once the blood been rinsed off" I didn't look at her, didn't want to upset her but her gasp tore my eyes away from the washcloths I was readying.

"His back Em… it's all bruised and scabbed up likes he's… he's been whipped or something." I look to where she had Harry propped up on the counter so she could take off his shirt and see the reflection in the mirror.

I know of the pack's hatred towards vampires but I've also met some of them and they seem like the type of people who would help someone in need, even a shifter and especially a child. Well… maybe not all of them the viciously beautiful blonde one definitely wouldn't but the head of the clan would. "Isn't Carlisle Cullen a doctor? Do you think that's why he smells like vampire, he would've known he was a shifter and at the rate, we heal he probably helped him get out of the hospital?"

Leah seemed to think on it for a while "Shit if he heals like us those must've been nasty. Let's just get him in the bath. Hey, kid, it's time to wake up." He woke with a start only Leah's hands on him kept him from running away but the panic in his eyes was obvious. "It's ok I'm Leah remember me, the girl from the woods? While Jake was bringing you to the house you fell asleep and we were just gonna help clean you up and treat your wounds if that's ok?" Seeing how Harry clutched his knees to his chest Emily smiled.

"We see naked men all the time, so don't worry about that. We would really rather stay in here if that's ok the rest of the packs out having a meeting and I don't want to hear about that haha. I'm Emily by the way, Sam's wife err… Mate."

He pursed his lips in thought, "If you could just turn around while I get in the bath I guess I can't kick you out if you want to stay, I'm sure there is more than one reason for you being here and seeing me in the buff probably isn't one." Once he got into the bath I turned and saw him struggling with his hair. He saw me looking and blushed and I couldn't help but notice how far down he blushed. "I-I can help you with your hair if you'd like." It seemed like he just blushed harder at my offer and Leah did as she's always done and took charge.

"For the love of god both of you quit blushing Em, help him with his hair and Harry with the way you went off on Paul and Quil I can't believe how quickly you turned into the typical submissive flower and with the way you acted with Sam's cock in your face I'm pretty sure you aren't interested in girls anyway." As soon as the words came out of Leah's mouth you could tell she regretted them and I froze along with Harry but I kept doing his hair. Leah was still stammering when Harry started to explain.

"I have a mate too ya'know… I actually just found him. And I've been resisting him trying to get me to accept his claim for the past few days. I've been fighting my urge to submit, and I never really had trouble being submissive... I just recently realized that that's what I even wanted ya'know so it's not like I have any experience with this except for the few ah books my ah… friend got me. When Sam got in my face… I was just so tired and scared and I didn't want to fight so I submitted it felt natural like it was the right thing to do. If I hadn't would any of you have saved me anyway, would the situation turn out any better? I don't even know what he meant when he said I smelled like imprint but I could see all the guys looking at me as they left to follow him here anyway" It was like he was waiting for me release my hold on his hair, as soon as I was finished diligently unbraiding his hair I went to start brushing it out, he grabbed my hand and turned to look at me the now dirty water sloshing at he knelt in the tub looking at me. "I'm sorry if I've caused any problems I didn't know I don't want your mate…' he turned and caught Leah's eye as well, 'I promise to leave if you want me to I am no danger to you or your pack I promise that." Sincerity radiated from his green eyes, he seemed so tired and innocent they seemed almost too big for his face.

"Don't worry Harry you aren't causing any problems, you're just a kid in need of a friend if I'm not wrong." Seeing how he blushed and looked down I threw a glance at Leah. "You're hurt, so let's just get some clean water in here and let me finish brushing your hair out. What Sam or anybody else does isn't your fault and you're clearly running from your mate who I'm guessing is one of the Cullen's, Jasper is the only unmated one if I remember correctly. I understand having a mate you don't know or really want at first, at least you already knew things like mates existed so that should make the transition better but I learned the hard way it's not something you can run from.' I saw the frown on Leah's face and I felt some hope grow in my chest maybe I could get two friends. "It's easy to tell you've been having a tough time and I don't know about Leah but I'm not going to kick you out because of that so let's get you cleaned up and fed and maybe you'll tell us what's going on after. Okay?"

With a grin, Leah added "Yeah, what she said. Though I think some sleep may be in order too"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Back in the kitchen I awkwardly sat in the corner of the kitchen watching my pack eat in silence, it didn't seem like anyone knew what to say, but the shifty glances showed the anticipation toward the coming conversation. As soon as all the food was cleared away Quil spoke up, "So what do we do about cat boy back there? We don't know where he comes from or what he is. Maybe the whole submissive scent thing is common for cat shifters, he sounded English so maybe they have a tribe like us there that naturally shifts when dangers around. Kid doesn't seem like a fighter so maybe they sent him here for protection."

"HA, not much of a fighter?' Seth choked out, "He may be small but he owned you and Paul's asses and it was EPIC." Leah walked in when her brother said that and couldn't help but laugh seeing the little cat take down two of their biggest most muscular members was amazing. Of course, her laugh got everyone's attention and everyone immediately started bombarding her with questions about Harry but Jake let out a shrill whistle that stopped everyone mid word.

"Thanks Jake, Em is fixing Harry up with some clothes to wear and we WHERE going to get him some food but seeing as you assholes ate everything I guess I'll have to cook him something." With that said she immediately set about cooking her Harry and Emily some food. Rubbing his neck shamefacedly Jake walked over and leaned against the counter.

"So, how's Harry doin, he tell you anything?"

"I'd appreciate if you would just ask me that." Harry stood in the doorway and again everyone stared. He stood there shuffling his feet awkwardly and I couldn't help but take in what Emily had dressed him in, freshly washed he was even more beautiful and his scent even more potent. I should've known with how small he was the only thing in the house that would fit him would be Emily's clothes and even then, she was a tall well-built woman, leaving Harry wearing some of her more… scandalous clothing options and no one in this room was complaining. Purple leggings ran up smooth legs leading up to… 'God I think I'm being punished for something because there is no way Em would be having him wear her panties.' It's obviously not a thong because I see panty lines but maybe one of those cheeky boy shorts lined in lace. Black lace with those little red bows on them that he loved seeing on Emily, I couldn't help picture how Harry's pale skin would look so different than Emily's compared to that black lace. His legs where more delicately toned and lithe where Emily was all womanly curves, Sam loves how her soft thighs cushion his face when he goes down on her, her thighs could crush someone's head if she squeezed hard enough but Harry… I bet his soft skin would bruise too easily they would probably just quiver and shake helplessly against him. Looking at him now he could tell he had a ridiculously plump bottom it would probably comfortably fill both his hands, and with how large his hands are… oh I bet it would be so perfect. I bit my lip and dragged my eyes up the rest of his body. He was wearing a cut up sweatshirt of mine I gave Emily when we first mated so she would be covered in my scent, she had it so on her it just reached her belly button and always showed flashes of her soft bronze stomach that made my knees weak with the desire to wrap my arms around her hips and nuzzle it. On Harry, the sleeves where bunched up in his hand leaving him with cute little sweater paws and it rested right at the swell of his perky little ass. Emily left his hair down and it was still wet so there was a damp patch on the back of my shirt. My shirt that clung to him. I quickly focused back on the conversation not much has happened just Jake apologizing for whatever and I can't help but notice how both Emily and Leah where looking at me, I don't think Leah would have told Emily about my reaction to Harry she can't even look at her the bitter bitch so maybe as the alpha they expected me to start the questions but before I can say anything though I was again cut off by Jake, suppressing a growl I knew I was going to have to do something about the little upstart before he got any ideas. "So, Harry why where you in the forest? Does it have anything to do with the vampires or when and why you came here… No offense." With an awkward giggle Harry took the seat offered to him by Leah's brother giving me a direct view on him as he sat by Emily, Leah leaning against the counter behind him arms crossed seeming almost… protective of him. "Well I just moved here a little over a week ago, I started Forks high but I uh… kindofpassedout."

Leaning forward Jake tilted his head like a puppy "Could you say that again please, I don't know about anyone else but I couldn't understand a thing you said after you mentioned starting at Forks. What Year are you?"

Giggling at Jacobs antics Harry couldn't help but relax, he didn't know why but Jake reminded him of Sirius a younger more carefree Sirius but still. "I'm a Junior. And well I'm not very good with crowds and I was already a bit overwhelmed I was prepared to go outside and eat my lunch and that's when I saw him, well them the Cullen's. My Mate is Jasper Cullen err Hale. Jasper Hale. And I walked in and saw him and it was like everything froze and I couldn't breathe… everything in me screamed I felt whole. Complete like something I didn't know was missing was finally found and it was like this feeling in my chest I hadn't noticed before went away and it just became too much and I kind off passed out. When I first moved here I was pretty banged up honestly Dr. Cullen saved me a lot of trouble, I can't heal myself if I have an infection and he cleaned the wounds on my back that I can't reach and Mrs. Cullen cooked me some of the best food I'd had in a long time. Actually, everything seemed to be working out pretty well, they accepted my past without judgement and I really bonded with Rosalie and Esme they're so nice, Rose was the one who did my hair Emily you should have seen it before I messed it up it was beautiful she said it was something her mother taught her to do and she was going to teach me isn't that nice? And Esme let me use her art studio and she's going to help me with my technique and oh…' Harry sighed sadly, 'Everything was going so well and Jasper just had to go and be such a pigheaded asshole." Patting his shoulder Leah leant forward and gave him a loose hug, "Hun you'll learn that all men can be that way and your just gonna have to let them know who's the boss right Em?" Like what just happened wasn't like dropping a bombshell Emily just smiled happily and hummed nodding in agreement.

"Well boys since Harry's done eating I think he should get some rest if that's ok?"

"Before I do I just want to let you know I swear I mean you or your pack no harm. If I can do anything to help assure you of that I will do so, I 'd really like to be able to see my new friends and maybe make some new ones?" The innocent look on Harry's face and the way he turned those big green eyes on him almost made me melt, I could feel myself throbbing in his my jeans and I suppressed a whimper hoping that no one could tell how hot I was.

"I'll have to take you to talk to the elders and they at least will have to know whatever secrets your keeping but as long as the vamps don't break the treaty and you don't pose a danger to the pack I don't see why not."

"Thank You Alpha." At those words, I couldn't stop the visceral reaction I had and I covered up my moan with a hopefully convincing cough and Emily went ahead and took Harry to the guest bedroom and had him promise to go to sleep, she would check in on him later and went back into the kitchen standing shoulder to shoulder with Leah, both leveling death glares at the same target. Me.

\- this now means change of POV bc I'm a shit writer but short chapters in fanfic annoys me so I'll just do this now ok sorry Jakes POV

"Soooooo… I take it you two are friends again?" Leah just looked at me like I was stupid but she looks at everyone that way so I wave my hand at her because sometimes she forgets her words and she groaned in frustration "JESUS JAKE YES ok yes I am friends with Emily again if she's ok with that?"

"Of course, Leah." Everyone but Sam cheered at that, including Leah but bigger things seemed to be going on so I figured I'm probably already in hot water with Sam so I might as well satisfy everyone's curiosity now.

"Sooooooooooo… Emily. Sup with that glare though?" I'm pretty sure Embry choked on air trying not to laugh so I reach over and smack him on the back a few times. "Honestly I don't see what's funny man you good?"

"I agree, I don't see anything funny either." the icy tone Emily used made us all flinch even Leah. "So, what is this I hear about Harry having a front row seat to your big man show? I was hoping that it was maybe a fluke but if you think I don't know what you look like when your hiding a hard on than you must be crazy." I, along with the rest of the pack, couldn't stop from turning and looking at Sam who was sitting in the corner fuming. Now that I paid attention he did kinda look a bit red and tense… I really didn't want to know this but this is where the conversation was going and it kind of is what we needed to talk about anyway.

"He smells like family to me." The look on everyone's face clearly said that this was not the conversation they wanted but I really didn't want Sam to get mad when the kid was right down the hall, "Listen guys… fighting really isn't what we need right now, Emily you never told us how Harry was. Does he heal like us or are his legs still messed up with a Cullen being his mate it would be easy to get him medical attention if he needs it, which he obviously needed before."

"His back was torn up. Like he was whipped." Emily's quiet answer caused Sam to speak up, "If he's running from people who were abusing him the pack will protect him no matter who his mate is. With how small he is for his age child abuse is entirely possible. I think we should all head home and in the morning, we will bring Harry to speak with our elders. Jake if you don't mind I'll come with you and speak with your father."

"Alright let's go. We'll be back in the morning?" Sam nodded and quickly left and I caught Emily's eye, "I'll have dad text you the Cullen's number would you mind letting them know what's going on? I'm sure they're worried maybe you can get something that might help doesn't even have to be for the pack just for Harry."

"Sure."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Waiting for Harry to return was getting painful. It was dark and he was still hurt, how Alice thought he would be okay running around in the woods when he doesn't even know what's out there is beyond me. I know better than to question her, out loud that is, and with how annoyed Edward was at me, it may be safer to not think them either.

"Jasper, why don't we go check and see if Harry went home?"

"You know what Rosalie I'm glad someone's finally making sense." Shooting one last glare at Alice we both run out of the house following the directions Harry had given to Emmett for bringing his car home from school. Thinking back on that maybe we should've told Harry about the wolves then instead of silently arguing about how close to the border he lived. The air around Harry's house was heavy and electric leaving a metallic taste in my mouth leaving me slightly unsettled. Being a vampire, I don't need to breathe but I've been with the Cullen's so long that pretending is second nature making the pressure on my chest uncomfortable.

"Rose, you feelin' this?"

"Yeah. Emmett said he didn't feel comfortable here but he parked the car near the end of the drive, I thought he was just worried about those mutts getting butthurt, you know how they are. I'm sure once they smell us near their precious border and notice us hanging around a human's house they're going to flip out, I don't understand how Carlisle can stand them."

"Mmm." Standing just outside Harry's house I couldn't help but smile thinking of all the things I will be able to learn about my mate just by poking around his house. Rosalie swiftly picked the lock and we walked into a Japanese style entryway, the stone flooring looking like a more polished version of the stone siding wrapped around the bottom half of the house. Stepping onto the dark hardwood floor we entered the living room, vaulted ceilings lined with heavy wooden beams of what appeared to be the same material the floors were made of. Cream walls and large windows completed the layout a steep staircase with intricate cast-iron railings curved out of view next to the entrance of the kitchen.

"This place is beautiful, it has to have been here quite a long time how come we've never seen it before? Esme would love to see this and Harry has amazing taste, obviously leaning toward comfort every one of these chairs and couches look like they could swallow that little cat right up under all those pillows and blankets. I wonder what the rest of the house looks like?" With that Rosalie rushed toward the kitchen and crowed in delight "OHHHH I can see Harry and Esme are going to be best friends, he's obviously spent the most time in this kitchen look at all these treats! Oh, this is one of those times I wish I could eat don't you feel the same? Your little mate looks to be quite the chef."

Walking into the kitchen I could see what she meant. Cushioned barstools lined up next to a large kitchen island scattered with books, pictures, and pieces of paper. Different cakes and cookies crowded the counter a large stack of washed dishes lay next to the sink. Looking into the large double door refrigerator I see its very well stocked carrying much more food then Harry could eat before it went bad.

"I thought Harry lived alone? I don't smell anyone but him in here."

"Esme cooks and she can't even eat, it's a therapy thing for some people." Nodding to Rose I continue wandering around finding a laundry room and a half bath. Heading toward the bottom of the stairs I start to feel that tingly feeling again, brushing it off I start heading up closely followed by Rosalie. Reaching the landing pictures start lining the walls going up the rest of the stairway.

"Jasper… those people are waving at me." All the pictures were moving some laughing or dancing some simply fidgeting as humans are known to do when trying to pose for a group picture. Most of the pictures were of Harry at different ages joined by a brunette girl and some red-headed boys, two of which were twins who looked entirely too comfortable touching my mate. A few framed pictures of what had to be Harry's parents and people I assume to be their friends. Reaching the top of the stairs there was a picture of Harry kneeling next to some strange little creature looking at Harry and crying and Harry awkwardly patted its shoulder.

"I'm going to need some books on his world because I have a feeling it would be rude to ask what that thing is and I'm sure that's going to go for a lot of things like these moving pictures." I continued to stare at the pictures of my beautiful mate on the walls watching him grow up, sadly noting that there were no pictures of him as a small child. I suddenly felt a spike in Rosalie's emotions, a mixture of shock embarrassment and amusement and I followed it into the room at the end of the hall entering what had to be Harry's bedroom. Smirking Rosalie simply gestured me over, frowning at the fact that she had pawed through what seemed to be Harry's MEAGER closet, something that must be fixed but then….oh. If I could blush I would because at the bottom of the drawer lay several silk stockings and negligee. Reaching forward I let a dainty lace garter dangle from my finger. "Do you…. Think that these are," Clearing my throat I looked to Rosalie trying to ignore her amusement. Luckily before I had to continue my phone rang.

When my phone started to ring I waited for the customary three rings before answering, "Carlisle Cullen, how may I help you?"

"Oh, Hello Mr. Cullen. My name is Emily Young I'm mates with Sam Uley the head of the Quileute tribe. I just thought you would like to know we have Jaspers mate Harry here and he's okay."

"Thank you for contacting us, Ms. Young. Do you know when we can come and get him?"

"Tomorrow he has to talk to the village elders. He's caused a bit of a ruckus being a different type of shifter they will want him to explain how he became one. Also, the fact that he's mated to one of you some of the tribesmen are saying that's some kind of violation of the treaty, everything will be fine though he has friends here… We saw the wounds on his back…You healed him up, right?"

"Yes, I did, if any of your tribe is willing and in need of medical help I am more than willing to offer my assistance as well. Please bring Harry back safely, we mean no harm to him or the treaty and with what we know of his past… let's just say he needs a mate more than anyone and forcing him to do something even if you think its what's best for him will hurt him and I honestly don't know how he's still standing after everything he's been through. He deserves peace and happiness more than most in my opinion."

"Thank you, he is a very sweet boy and he already sore he meant no harm. I'm sure everything will turn out fine. I promise I will bring him back to you tomorrow. I'll call when we leave for the meeting and when we head toward the border ok? Tell his mate Jasper not to worry I'll take care of him."

Hanging up the phone both Carlisle and Emily sighed, Emily worrying about how Harry and the Elders will react and Carlisle at the look on Jaspers face. Esme had drawn Rosalie and Alice into a conversation about Harry's house and what to buy leaving just he and Jasper standing in his study the fury plain in his eyes.

Note: I'm sorry I'm trash for the late update I'll try and do better


End file.
